Family: Sothe and Micaiah
by Kiiam
Summary: My version or idea of how Sothe and Micaiah met. Read and review. It's set before Ashnard invades Crimea. Somewhere in between FE9 and FE10 I guess.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fire emblem.

A/N: I updates again only for corrections only, not to add a new chapter. This is my version or idea of how Sothe and Micaiah met, how Sothe found out she was branded, and a little about how the Dawn Brigade formed. This isn't romance, I guess it shows how much Sothe and Micaiah care for one another and are like a family. That's what I aimed for anyway. I've made some corrections to grammar errors I found so this fic should be all good now. Anywho, read and like it or die. Enjoy.

Meeting 

A boy, no older than seven, made his way through the crowd of the cities marketplace. He swiped an apple from a nearby stand and shoved it deep in his pocket. He had stolen many more things other than this. Money, possessions…even a human life or two. Some things no small boy should ever have to steal. But life was cruel for an orphaned boy. He had to steal to survive. To live. That's what Sothe thought.

His parents died when he was young. Having no one to take care of him and his home taken by some rowdy folk, he had to take to the city streets looking for scraps.

Sothe snuck into an alleyway and emptied his pocket's contents onto a medium sized cloth. The cloth was also his sorry excuse for a blanket.

"Let's see what we got today." Sothe muttered taking a bite from his apple.

On the cloth lay two rolls, another apple, a piece of glass, a ball of lint, 13 gold, a small pocket knife, a piece of crumpled paper, and a wallet. The thief picked up the wallet and searched it's contents.

"52 gold…great."

What else would he expect? He stole from a poor person in a poor town. His town. The one he'd been living in for his entire life. The poor, rundown mud pit that was his town.

Sothe folded out the paper he had. On it he had drawn the prices of some affordable food and products he might be able to buy. There were small holes in the paper and the top right corner of it had a big rip in it. The writing was in blood. He had cut himself once and used the piece of glass he owned to write on the paper. Resourceful and painful.

"I can buy…an apple, a loaf of bread, and some berries." Sothe said taking another bite of his apple. "Depending on what else I could get for the rest of the day I may be able to buy another apple or some berries and bread…or just the berries."

Sothe sighed. God, he hated his life.

He walked out of the alleyway after collecting his loot. He shuffled through the crowd looking for something to steal. He spotted a stand that had bread up for sale. They were one foot loafs and he could use one. The owner wasn't looking…he was close…he could get one…eat it today…grab it…

Sothe snatched a loaf and smirked to himself. Success!

He started walking away until he bumped into a man who had just run to the stand to get some food. Sothe dropped the loaf he had acquired voicing his surprise.

"Hey!"

The owner turned to see what had happened and spotted Sothe bending down to pick up his stolen food. Sothe caught his gaze.

"Hey! Are you going to pay for that?"

'_Blast!'_ Sothe thought as he picked up the food and ran away. He could hear the man's shouts.

"Get back here you dirty little thief! Someone catch him!"

The said thief could hear running feet behind him so it was certain he was being chased. He little legs ran a fast as they could to evade his pursuers. He ran until he could hear the footsteps no more. When he could not hear them he stopped. No one was around. He had gone into the city slums.

Sothe sighed and looked around. He spotted an alleyway and walked into it. He broke off a piece of the bread and bit into it. It got slightly dirty when he dropped it but he wasn't complaining. For him, this was a feast.

He proceeded to break the bread into smaller portions and stuffing them into in clothes for another time. He always had to rationalize.

After quickly devouring his 'feast' Sothe made his way out into the street. It was getting late which meant he had to find a place to sleep now. He wouldn't be able to go back to town central for a while. In two days, people should forget about his 'purchase' in the marketplace.

After an hour of searching Sothe found an alleyway that looked secluded enough that no muggers or something would be able to find him. He took the scarf from around his neck and folded it into a pillow. He laid out his cloth and brushed it off. He covered himself with it and tried his best to fall asleep.

"Little boy, what are you doing here?"

Sothe bolted awake and sprung up, knife in his hand. He looked into the shadows. He heard a melodious laugh.

"Please put that away. You don't have to fear me."

A person heavily clothed walked out of the darkness to meet him. A woman. He could tell by the voice. He could be wrong as he could only see the person's eyes. She looked like a living blanket! She wore lots of blankets and clothes that were dragging on the ground from their size. Sothe didn't waver nor did he move.

"Please let go of that, you don't need it." The girl said. She reached for the knife but Sothe prevented her from taking it by jumping back. The girl sighed.

"I'm not surprised you don't trust me. I sense you have a lot of doubt in you." She said stepping closer.

"Who are you?" Sothe demanded. "Answer incorrectly and I will drop you where you stand."

"Coming from some someone who is shorter and younger than me?"

She felt a light poke at the bridge of her nose. His knife was an inch away from her face. He was quick!

"Micaiah!" She answered a bit hastily.

"What do you want?" Sothe asked his eyes narrowing.

"I-"

"Remove your clothing."

"W-What?!" She felt heat rush to her face.

"Just so I can see your face." He sighed. He lowered his knife to give her some room to remove the clothes covering her face. He still was at ready though.

Once the offending clothing was removed, Sothe could clearly see her face. The girl, judging by her face and size, was no older than twelve. She had yellow eyes and a gentle smile. She also had…white…hair? Yes, flowing white hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall. She had a good face too.

"Okay, Micaiah. What do you want?" Sothe asked.

"To help." She replied. "I was on my way back home when I found you. Do you need a place to stay? You could come with me if you want."

"How do I know you're not a mugger?" Sothe asked unsure of what to do. This girl seemed trustworthy, but trust in the past had gotten him beaten or mugged. He always had to be cautious.

"Because if I was I would have already mugged you." Micaiah smiled. She held her hand towards him. "Well?"

Sothe regarded her with cold eyes. He thought it over. Eh, if she tried anything he would just separate her head from her body. What could a girl do to him?

Sothe outstretched his hand to Micaiah's. She grabbed it with a tenderness that surprised him. She led him out of the alleyway and down the streets. He felt he could trust this girl for some reason. She seemed very gentle and showed him something someone hadn't shown him in years…love.

Truth 

Sothe had been living with Micaiah for a few weeks now and was beginning to trust her. She had given him a comfortable bed to sleep in and food to eat. She cared for him as if he was a little brother. Because of her, he rarely had to steal anymore. She was poor, but had the money to provide for both of them.

Micaiah's occupation was a town fortuneteller. The people of the town would come to her asking practical questions about their futures and how they should better themselves. Sothe said he was her bodyguard if people asked.

The two were currently in town now. Micaiah was currently helping a customer while Sothe watched while eating an apple. They were his favorite food.

"I see…a tragedy in your future." Micaiah told a woman who was her current customer.

"What kind of tragedy?" The woman asked worriedly.

"Family…your mother…she is sick." Micaiah said mystically.

"What?! She told me she was fine when I asked her! She's been coughing for days!"

"It can be avoided." Micaiah said in her normal voice. "It is only a cold, but in your mother's old age it can be serious. You can get some medicine to treat her. She probably just didn't want to worry you. Give her some medicine and she should be as good as new."

"Thank you! I'll get it right now!" The woman hurried off.

"Another person helped." Micaiah smiled.

"It amazes me that some people are that dense." Sothe said. "They should have the common sense to know something is wrong if someone shows signs of sickness for days."

"Well, people usually have an impulse that something is wrong, but they deny it." Micaiah explained.

"How so?"

"Think. Their loved one is sick at an old age. Naturally, you imagine the worst-case scenario in which that person dies from the sickness. You want that person to be well and you tell yourself that and deny the truth. Some people tell themselves that everything is going to be okay when they are lying to themselves and don't want that person to die. You just wait it out and hope they get well when they won't unless they get medical attention. Some people just need to hear the truth to believe something should be done about it." Micaiah said. Sothe shrugged.

A man rushed up to Micaiah and enveloped her in a warm hug. Sothe, seeing Micaiah's face bewildered by this, shoved the person off her. He pointed his knife at the man. The man didn't seem to notice.

"Oh thank you fortuneteller, thank you!" The man gushed.

"For what?" Micaiah asked.

"Because of the warning you gave me my family was saved!" The man said joyously.

'_Warning?' _Sothe thought.

"Just like you said, it rained a week ago and a massive mudslide occurred on the mountain me and my family live on." The man continued. "I took my family and our important possessions to go live with my mother for the weekend. After the mudslide, I found out that my house was caught and destroyed in the middle of it!"

"Aren't you mad that your house was destroyed?" Micaiah asked.

"Not in the slightest!" The man smiled. "The General that watches over our mountain range, General Shiharam, got his men and helped me build a new house! It's even bigger than the old house and closer to the town! If you hadn't told me about the rain and mudslide a probably wouldn't be here right now! Oh, you don't know how grateful I am! Thank you for saving me and my family, thank you! Thank you so much!" The man ran off whooping excitedly.

Sothe looked at Micaiah oddly who was smiling in contentment. This was like the seventh person who had come to thank her for her prediction that he'd seen since he started living with her. He was starting to think these 'miracles' weren't just consequences. How did she know all this? A small girl who walked up to them interrupted his thoughts.

"Excuse me, ma'am." The girl said said in the small voice that all children have. "I want to know if I will get a teddy bear in the future 'cause my mommy won't get me one."

Micaiah smiled at the girl and closed her eyes. She reopened them and shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't see a teddy in your future." The girl looked down sadly. "But," Micaiah continued pulling some gold out of her pocket. "Now I do. Go ask your mommy if she will go with you to buy you a teddy."

Micaiah placed the money the girl's hands. The girl smiled and scurried off calling for her mommy.

"I think we should head home now." Micaiah said.

"Okay." Sothe agreed.

X.X.X

As they walked home Sothe kept on giving an oblivious Micaiah odd looks. He couldn't figure this girl out. How did she make these predictions that were always true? And why was she so selfless? Any person he knew would've used the money she gave that little girl to buy something for themselves. What made her so…so…so giving?

His thoughts were interrupted by a shady figure walking towards them. Sothe suddenly felt the air turn very cold. He gripped his knife's hilt.

"So you're the fortuneteller I've heard so much about." The man said grinning toothily. "How'd you like to tell me my fortune?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not doing fortunes at this time. Come by the town marketplace tomorrow. I'll be there to tell your fortune." Micaiah said frowning.

She and Sothe suddenly found themselves bound. They turned to find three men holding them in place preventing escape. One for Micaiah, two for Sothe.

'_Blast! How did I not hear them coming?!' _Sothe thought furiously.

"So how does working for us sound?" The man in front of them said. "Not that you have a choice."

Sothe had enough. He jumped up on one of his captors heads after twisting away from their grip. He thrust his knife into his former captor's forehead and kicked the other. They fell to the ground, one holding the side of his face, the other lying dead.

"BRAT! Get him!"

Micaiah's captor let go of her and dove at Sothe. The boy evaded him but hopped back into the arms of the leader. He pinned Sothe's arms against his body preventing Sothe from escaping again. Micaiah stopped running a few feet away.

"Sothe!" She cried.

The two not holding Sothe looked at him with anger. Micaiah gasped as one of them punched Sothe hard in the stomach. Sothe coughed up some blood as some forced tears escaped his eyes. That hurt!

"Alright, brat, you killed one of our friends but we are willing to look past that if that fortuneteller works for us." The leader said loud enough for Micaiah to overhear.

Sothe ignored them and yelled out to his friend.

"Run Micaiah! Don't worry about me! Just go!" Sothe shouted.

"You wouldn't want to do that." One of the brigands said pulling the knife out of their dead comrade's head. He stabbed Sothe in the shoulder, pushing the knife deep into his flesh. The thief let out a cry of pain. "Not if you value the boy's life!"

Micaiah just stayed silent. All the bandits could see was her face. Her mouth started to move but made no sound that they could hear.

"What are you mumbling? Speak up before we- Aaahhhhhhh!"

Three rays of divine light appeared out of the sky and smited Sothe's captors. The three bandits fell dead to the ground along with Sothe. Micaiah rushed over to him.

"Sothe! Are you okay? How deep is the wound?" Micaiah asked with worry in her eyes.

"How did…how did you…" He tried speaking.

"I used this." She took out a light tome spell book from beneath her clothing. "But never mind that, how deep is the wound?"

Sothe grunted as she pulled the knife from his shoulder. The wound was extremely deep. Almost all of the blade part of the knife had cut into his flesh. Micaiah bit her lip a blood started to fall from the gash.

"I-I'm fine…are you…okay?" Sothe mumbled. It was beginning to get hard to retain consciousness, he was losing a lot of blood.

"I'm fine." Micaiah said softly.

She looked away. Her face scrunched up as she seemed to be making a big decision. She quickly turned back to him and placed her hand softly over the wound. She closed her eyes. Her hand started emitting a blue light. Sothe found the pain in his shoulder start to disappear. He looked down at the wound to see it closing up. Micaiah was…was healing him! The blood stopped flowing and the wound closed up completely. It was as if it had never been there. Sothe looked up at Micaiah in astonishment.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

His question, however, was not answered. Micaiah slumped forward and Sothe caught her. He gently shook her.

"She's asleep." He stated surprised.

X.X.X

Micaiah awoke to find herself in a bed. She was tucked in nicely and there was noise in the next room. As she inhaled pleasant smell invaded her nostrils. She sat up in bed a looked around. Good, she was in her house.

"Sothe?" She called.

The said boy entered the room with two bowls of soup he set one on her lap and pulled a chair over and sat in it. he handed her a spoon and took a sip of his soup. He turned towards her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You passed out. Believe or not, I carried you back."

"I'm fine, thank you." Micaiah smiled.

Sothe folded his arms. "That's good. Now, how did you do it?"

Micaiah's smile disappeared. She knew he was going to ask this.

"You used magic, you healed me, and your predictions are always true. How and why?" Sothe asked.

Micaiah sighed. "I'm…not like you."

Sothe was taken aback. This was not what he expected. He thought she was a magic user or something. Not like him? This was ominous.

"What?"

"I'm not like you, Sothe." Micaiah said, her voice cracking. "I am of the Branded."

"Branded?"

She removed a glove on her right hand revealing a strange marking on it to Sothe's eyes. He looked up at her with curious eyes.

"I never knew my parents." Micaiah said sadly. "An old lady took care of me when I was little before she died. She taught me magic. She told me this mark means that my parents were a forbidden love. One of them was human, the other was a laguz."

"A laguz!" Sothe said in astonishment.

Micaiah started to cry. "She told me all who have this mark are of mixed blood. That's why I was able to heal you, why I can see the future. My mixed blood allows me to do things others can't. I've even lived more years than an elderly man would! I-I'm a freak! Laguz are detested, no, HATED in this country! She told me if anyone found out I was of mixed blood I would be hated and prejudiced. I can understand if you want to leave Sothe. I won't stop you. I know why you hate me. I would want to leave me to if I knew I was…was a freak!"

Micaiah had now broke out sobbing. Tears fell from her eyes and stained her face. She suddenly felt very warm. She opened her eyes to see Sothe sitting on the bed next to her and…hugging her!

Micaiah was shocked. People hated laguz. Sothe should hate her if he knew she was the offspring of one. So why was he hugging her? Why wasn't he shunning her?

"I don't hate you." He told her softly still embracing her. "I could never hate you."

"But…I…you…I'm a…freak." Micaiah stuttered shocked.

"No, you're not." Sothe said. "You're Micaiah, the kindest most giving person alive."

"Sothe, w-what are you-"

"When I met you and you took me in, I'll admit I was hostile towards you." Sothe said softly. "But then when I started seeing what you do, how you help people, I looked upon you like a goddess. The way you helped people, gave away money, gave them hope, even if their fortunes were bad, I thought that no person as selfless and generous could exist in this waking world. You gave me hope. Hope for a new life. You gave that to me. I didn't want to steal anymore, I also wanted to find a way to help people like you do. You're the best person I could ever know. I'm never going to leave you. You're my friend, you give me hope."

"Sothe…"

Micaiah was starting to cry again, but for different reasons. Sothe released her but held on to her shoulders. She looked into his hazel eyes while he looked into her teary ones.

"But most importantly, you're my family. I don't care who you are, no force in the world will ever change that. You'll always have me, Micaiah. I promise to never leave your side." Sothe finished smiling at her.

Tears of happiness fell from Micaiah's eyes. Fell and didn't stop. She embraced Sothe and he hugged her softly back. She wept into his shoulder whispering his name and thanking him. They stayed like that for a while, Micaiah crying and Sothe comforting her.

Micaiah let the last of her tears fall as she released Sothe. She wiped her eyes and smiled warmly at the boy before her. Sothe smiled back.

"Sothe…thank you." Micaiah smiled.

"Thank you too, Micaiah." Sothe smiled back.

The boy suddenly felt something damp in between his legs as did Micaiah. They both looked down to see Micaiah's bowl of soup overturned and it soaking their leg wear. They both looked at each other and broke out laughing. People might say it was just normal laughter but it wasn't, it was the laughter only a true family could share.

Family 

Sothe and Micaiah overlooked the vast fields and meadows before them. Flowers were abundant and the wind blowing softly against their faces made it seem like something of a dream. Both sighed in contentment.

It had been five years since they met and nothing had changed. Micaiah had stayed as selfless and caring as she was then, if not more, and Sothe had completely quit thieving and protected Micaiah at all times. They had gotten closer and even closer than that and got closer still. They had formed a bond that no one on the earth or heavens could break.

"So Micaiah, I've noticed people have been suffering under Ashnard's rule." Sothe mused. "Lot's of people are losing their homes and getting their families taken away."

"Yes, I've noticed that too." Micaiah said. "I've even heard rumors that the king is thinking of invading our neighboring country, Crimea. Why?"

"I was thinking, maybe we should do something about it." Sothe said not taking his eyes off the scenery before him.

"Overthrow the king?" Micaiah asked astonished.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Sothe said turning towards her. "Just, you know, help the people around us."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it for a while." Sothe smiled. "We could find some people who want to help us and aid the people of this country in any way we can."

"That sounds…nice."

"Yeah, and I already thought up a name for our group."

"Name?" Micaiah asked curiously.

"The Dawn Brigade!" Sothe announced dramatically. "Cool name, huh?"

"How long did it take you to come up with THAT name?" Micaiah giggled.

"Two years." Sothe joked. Both of them laughed. A bird flew down from the sky and landed on Micaiah's shoulder. It chirped as if to say 'hello'.

"Hi Yune!" Micaiah smiled. "You want to part of the Dawn Brigade?" The bird chirped in response.

"That means yes, right?"

"Yep, definitely yes."

They both got up from where they were sitting and brushed the grass from their clothes. They headed towards town.

'_I sense many trials coming our way, Sothe.' _Micaiah thought as she walked beside him. _'But I know it'll be okay, because your with me. That's all that matters.'_

The end

A/N:0.0 Damn…I wrote that…? I really surprised myself with this one! It wasn't even supposed to be that long! Oh well, it was actually pretty good.

Anywho, though I thought this was good, my opinion doesn't really matter much, it's the reviewers. Please review and tell me if you liked it or not. I'm thinking about doing a story that explains how Sothe and Micaiah met those in the Dawn Brigade. Just an idea, I may not do it. I also might do my own version of FE 9 and after that FE 10. Maybe, maybe not. Also, **Please **check out my other story, "Existence", It's a Naruto fanfiction. If you like Naruto, go read it and review it, if you don't like Naruto, tough shit, read something else.

Anyway, Review please.

Kiiam


End file.
